Blood Shot Eyes
by Whisperblood
Summary: Ashlynn Bay is your normal 14 year old teenager. The best best-friend, and loving boyfriend. That is, until things take a turn for the dark side and she's thrown into a world of murder and horror. She has one chance to stop history from happening again.


Dirt plumbed up around me as I jumped off my school bus at my high school, getting my black striped gray flats with stars on them slightly dirty. It was going to be another boring Tuesday here in Rio Rancho, New Mexico, I could just feel it. My light green eyes scanned the backs of the teens flooding into the two winged building, hoping to find one of my friends. With a heavy sigh escaping my thin lips I followed the crowd into the main building connecting the two wings, leading me right into the mad house that was once our cafeteria. **This place seems to get more crowded by the day. **I thought, weaving my small body between the masses, eventually making my way to the main staircase. **Come on girl, you gotta do this.** I told my legs, pushing them up the steps. Two days ago I ran a six and a half mile race with my best friend, and my legs were not going to let me forget it, protesting every step I took. A feeling of relief came over me as I reached the last step, pushing my chin length dirty blond hair that shagged down past my shoulder blades behind my ears, I proceeded down the way toward the freshmen hall.

"Ash!" My boyfriend called, tackling me in a hug.

I laughed.

"Good to see you too, Ray." His messy black hair tickled the side of my head as his bright blue eyes darted toward one of his friends who was stuffing Ray's backpack into the nearby trashcan.

"Hey!" He called stomping over to them, cussing at them. I giggled. He and his friends over-reacted as a joke. In truth they really didn't care so long as they got a good laugh out of it in the end. Shaking my head, I walked over to the rest of my friends, throwing my backpack up against the wall.

"Hey guys." I smiled down at them and they returned the smile, then went back to looking at some pictures. "Thank you!" I said, snatching them from Riley's hands.

"Hey! Give those back!" She called, reaching for them but I was already on the other side of my best friend, Katie, using her as a shield while I looked through the pictures. They were from Katie's birthday party. I laughed at one of them; it was a picture of Charlie being held down to Katie's bed by all four of the girls attending the party with one of her bras and a matching thong on over his clothes. He didn't look to happy with his slightly long brown hair thrown around and his yellow-brown eyes shut tight.

"This one's mine!" I called shoving the rest of the pictures into Katie's thin hands and dashing down the hall before Charlie could catch me; his angry words following me down toward the doors. I laughed, looking down at the picture again.

"Hey, Ash." JC said to me when I almost accidentally ran into him. I caught myself before I did and smiled up at him.

"Hey, JC. What's up?"

He grinned.

"The sky, the clouds, the birds, the be-" I cut him off.

"I get it!" He grinned some more. JC always had this really nice smile, the kind you never wanted to see leave his dark face. His eyes were as black as his buzz cut hair, and he was always getting into trouble with the rest of us.

"So, what cha doin' down here?" He asked, walking with me toward my locker. I grinned.

"Running away from Charlie because he didn't want me to have this." I showed him the picture and tears filled his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Dude," He said, finally getting a hold of himself. "You gotta put that on Photobucket!" I grinned mischievously.

"What did you think I was gunna do with it?" He laughed some more, and waited as I got one of my books from my locker on the bottom row. As I slammed the door shut I glanced up a JC, to see him staring oddly at something behind me. I got up and turned around; smack into the face of one of the girl's from my third block. I gasped and took a few steps back, my back hitting up against the lockers. "Hi, Kayla." I said quietly, my eyes wide. Her once dark brown eyes were black with bright veins of red running through the whites as they narrowed dangerously at me. Her red-brown hair was disheveled, and I could see a feral look deep inside of her eyes; a blood thirsty look that sent chills down my spine and gave me goosebumps. I told my tired legs to move, but there was something in the way she stared at me that made me feel paralyzed. JC could tell I was having a hard time getting away from her menacing stare and pretend to get a text on his phone.

"Ash," I shakily looked over at him. "Ray just texted me, say's he wants to talk to you." I nodded meekly, and edged away from Kayla.

"Well, see ya." Quickly I grabbed JC's arm and ran away, back to where my friends were; my hands trembling, and my legs aching even more. Kayla had always given me the creeps; there was a rumor that she had been convicted of mass murder a few years ago, but if that was true then wouldn't she still be in jail?

"There you are!" Ray said, wrapping me up in a hug from behind. "What's wrong?" He asked, feeling my trembling hands.

I smiled up at him.

"Nothing, just some girl I know was freakin' me and JC out." He looked over at JC with an accusing look.

"What were you doing with my girlfriend alone in the halls?" There was a twinkle in his eye, the mischievous twinkle he got when he was playing around.

"Not much, just fooling around with her." He puffed out his chest and ran a hand over his head. "I guess she just finds me irresistible." He said and Ray's mouth dropped as he looked at me when I giggled.

"Of course I do. You are the most irresistible peace of man that I have ever seen!" JC grinned and Ray pushed me behind him, getting into a fake fighting position. I laughed. "Calm down. I was just kidding." I got in front of him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You know I only have eyes for you." He smiled and hugged me right when the bell rang. He pouted and I laughed at him as I grabbed my backpack, heading down the hall with JC, Katie, Charlie, and Ray holding my hand. Katie whispered something the Charlie, her hazel-gray eyes fixed on our hands and pushed her long brown hair out of her face. Charlie grinned and on the count of three they started to sing,

"Ash and Ray sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" I looked up at Ray with the same mischievous glint that JC always had as they laughed.

"Well actually...." I held up my left hand, showing them a silver banded ring with a beautiful opal in the center with two small diamonds on either side of it on my ring finger; it was inheritance from my mother when she passed away, it was her wedding band, but they didn't know that; though I wasn't really expecting to get away with it because I've worn the ring since I was eight when my mother first passed away. They immediately stopped laughing and gasped.

"No way! I don't believe it!" Charlie said shaking his head vigorously, and I laughed.

"Good, because we're not actually married yet." JC looked at me oddly.

"Yet?" He questioned, and I smiled over at him and he got the hint. He was sharp and caught on to things quickly. JC laughed and slapped Ray on the back in a brotherly manor.

"Never thought you had it in ya!" Ray looked kind of bashful, and Charlie and Katie were still flipping out. I looked over at JC and Ray and started busting up laughing.

"Yes! The second most awesome joke ever done by a 14 year old! Haha!" At first they were quiet then they got loud. Yelling and cussing at me like there was no tomorrow. "Hey, hey, hey! At least I didn't pull that whole pregnant thing on you guys." I said, calming them down and Ray sighed.

"You still have me worked up over that." I pouted and put my hand into his back pocket.

"Come on, it was April Fools day, you know that I can't resist a good joke." Ray sighed again. For April Fools day I played a joke on Ray that I was pregnant. I had supposedly gone to a party where the drinks were boozed up and I didn't know it, JC was also there and also accidentally got drunk. We managed to slip away from our friends and found a dark little closet where we made love. Ray was flipping out when I told him, and he was about ready to kill when I told him that it was JC's kid; JC was his best friend. He's still a little paranoid, but not as much as he was when he first found out that it was just a joke. "Hey guys, lets ditch second block." I suggested, and everyone agreed. "Ok, meet at the SPED garden twenty minutes after the bell." They all nodded and we all divided to go to our classes.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket, and I took it out to read the text Ray had sent back to me. I was in my science class, watching a movie on Photosynthesis; how boring. No one would care if I was texting, not even the teacher. She was cool that way. I stared oddly down at my red Razor. It wasn't from Ray, but from an unknown number. Reading the text, it said, '_One, two, I am coming for you._' I shivered, recalling the rhyme originally from Friday the Thirteenth. As I put it away, the image of Kayla popped into my head. The goosebumps returned. My phone buzzed again and at first I didn't answer it, but I finally convinced myself that the first text was just a joke and smiled down at Ray's number. Once I was finished texting him I set my phone on the table, leaning back in my chair completely relaxed now. My phone buzzed again and I quickly answered it, my face paling. '_Three, four, better lock your door._' I tried to laugh at it, but it didn't really work. I knew my friends didn't do it because they didn't know the code to block your number, but then again who else could it be? I didn't just write my name and number down on a peace of paper and hand it out randomly to people whom I've never seen before. I shook my head. It must have been one of my friends from the other high school, one of their friends probably has their phone and is texting all of their contacts to try and scare them. **Well, it's not gunna work on me! **I thought determined, putting my phone roughly on the desk and folding my arms. Three more texts came through before the end of the block with the rest of the rhyme. I'll admit I was a bit shaken up, but was determined to not get scared over this little prank. The bell rang for second block and I was almost revealed. I was going to be away from teachers and be surrounded by my friends in empty hallways. **Just twenty minuets to go. **I thought, sighing through my nose as I sat down for second block; math.

I casually walked out the door and around the side of the building to the garden the special ED kids had made. It was rather pretty actually, with many colorful flowers and a little cobble-stone walk-way winding down the middle to a stone bench with a beautifully flowering ivy on it. Ray was sitting on the bench, staring up at the clouds with his arms spread out across the top of the bench. I grinned and walked up to him, sitting my butt in between his legs and my feet on the other side of one of his legs on the bench. He smiled down at me as I rested my head on his shoulder and played with my mothers' ring. He took one one of his hands and cupped my chin gently with it, making me look up into his beautiful eyes.

"Are you ok? You look kinda scared." I laughed slightly and smiled at him.

"It's nothing. Just got some odd texts in first block." He reached into my pocket, polling out my phone and reading my texts.

"That is weird." He gently put my phone back into my back pocket. "Any idea on who sent them?" I shook my head, and looked over when I heard the door open again. Charlie, JC, and Katie waved at us, and we waved back.

"Hey," Katie said, once they had reached the garden. "There's a Cinco de Mayo party going on in Spanish class today, you guys wanna join it?" We all cheered and headed back into the building. The halls were well lit, and a few kids were going back and forth from the water fountains or bathroom to class. We smiled and laughed at each other as we made our way down onto the first floor in the freshman hall. Something caught my eye as we turned a corner, or more like nothing caught my eye. There was no one in this hall, or in the last several halls we had gone down. **That's odd.** I thought, keeping it under my hat but also keeping an eye out for anything else unusual. Ray noised my sudden stiffness and held my hand in a reassuring way, telling me that if anything I thought was going to happen was going to happen then he would be there to protect me. I smiled up at him, but let go of his hand as we entered the Spanish class room. It was a festa in there! (No pun intended) Katie smiled and dragged me over to the buffet table and started piling her plate up with sweets. She was in that class second block, and since the teacher wasn't there no one cared if she invited a few friends in to eat.

"So, what were you and Ray doing when we walked up?" She asked, a glint in her eye. She was always the type of girl to want to know everything about everything, the real girly-girl of the group, always assumed and that always got her in trouble. I looked sideways at her, putting a small cupcake on my plate and grabbing a cup with Code Red Mountain Dew in it.

"Katie, do you remember what I've told you about assuming?" She sighed, reciting the spelling that I taught her the first time she assumed and was horribly off mark.

"It makes an ass out of you and me. I know, I know, but still it looked a lot like you two were really hitting it off." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, so I was sitting between his legs and his hand was in my back pocket, so what?" She rolled her eyes sitting down at an available desk.

"Ashlynn, Ashlynn, Ashlynn," That was my full first name, not many people call me that because 'Ash' just rolls of the tongue better I guess. "When are you ever going to learn to accept the fact that he was hitting on you and was getting friendly?" I rolled my eyes, taking a sip of my drink. She knew that both of us were abstinent, but then again Katie can be a bit scatter-brained, and has probably already forgotten what abstinent means.

About ten minuets before the bell we left the party to go back to our classes, laughing on the way. Suddenly when we got to the staircase two gun shots echoed through the empty hall way, and an alarm went off. All of us dropped to the floor, Ray half way on top of me, acting like the protective boyfriend every girl wants. All lights were killed, and we could hear the screams of the kids inside of the classrooms as they locked the doors, turned off the lights, and huddled up against the blind wall. My heart raced in my chest, and I felt like I was going to have a heart attack when I heard a voice echoing down the hall.

"One, two, I am coming for you. Three, four, you better lock your door. Five, six, gunna kill for kicks. Seven, eight, you have a deathly fate. Nine, ten, I'm going to kill again." It was the same exact rhyme as in the texts. Ray knew and I could feel his heat start to beat faster against my back.

"We gotta get outta here." JC whispered to us, slowly creeping up the steps. The voice continued to sing the modified rhyme, seemingly getting closer. The others crawled up the steps and I could feel something staring at my back and looked over my shoulder. Some one came around the corner, their head hung low. The song continued, but not from the long red-brown haired girl who's hair covered her face.

"In darkness the world was created, and in darkness the world shall end." She said, slowly walking toward the other side of the stairs. "Never again shall man see for all there is to see is none." She suddenly stopped in the middle of her walk and slowly looked up at me. I gasped. Her eyes had been gouged out, and blood leaked over her cheeks which bore the marks of a bullet just skimming over the skin. I tasted a bile liquid in my mouth and expelled it onto the stares, quickly climbing the stairs to catch up with my friends before I was left behind with the eye-less girl and possibly the gun welding maniac. All of us were trembling at the top of the stairs, turning around in circles to see if anyone was coming. Nothing.

"Come on." I said quietly, making a quick exit for the door. I tugged at it but it wouldn't move.

"Locked." I cursed, and played with my mothers' ring as I put my back up against the door. It made me feel safer, knowing that no one could sneak up on me.

"Now what do we do?" Katie asked, her eyes fixed on the opening in front of us. Right now we were in a little cubby like place, the doors sunken deep into the other walls to create a short hall way like area, the stairs leading down were right in front of us, but the stairs themselves came out on our left where we couldn't see, but we could see who was coming up or down. Though, I don't know what good that would do considering the fact that the only light we have is the light that came through the doors we were standing by, a few other doors around this wing and a big window on the other side of the wing. If we were to go to deeply into the darkness then we wouldn't be able to see our own hand in front of our face. Our school was large, and with such few entries of light the rays could only reach so far into the halls before they reached their maximum stretching ability, and faded out into total darkness. I knew that we were sitting ducks if we didn't get somewhere safer, so I took off my over shirt, revealing my black tang top.

"Katie, take off your over shirt." I said, tieing one end of my shirt to JC's wrist and the other to Ray's. She did so, showing off her small flower print light green tang top, and handed me it. "Charlie, give me your jacket." He was reluctant at first but eventually did so. Quickly I tied Charlie to the other side of JC, hurrying up when I started hearing the song growing louder and louder. "Ray, give me your belt." He quickly did so, and I tied Katie to Charlie and then me to Katie using the belt. "This is just in case something happens, we'll always be attached. Now come on, we need to get to the principals' office." They all nodded and slowly we made our way into the darkness. We knew the way by heart, so it was easy to navigate to it in the dark, but unfortunately we started tripping over things. Soft things. We would stare down in horror every time we would trip over a body. Their eyes had been shot out, blood covering the floor trying to make us fall. We could only see them for a little while, the fleeting sun rays only catching glimpses of the blood on the bodies and the floor so we could just barely see them. Ray narrowed his eyes.

"Silencer." He whispered. **This kid is smart. **I thought, trying not to trip over the random bodies that appeared out of nowhere. **If the teachers don't hear any gun shots then their gunna open the door to check it out, and then their gunna kill the teacher and then every kid inside of the classroom. **I clenched my fist and gritted my teach. **Why is it that when ever some one is smart they only go insane and start killing every one? **With every step we took the song started to become louder and louder. We would have turned back and gone another way but there was only one way to the principals' office from the inside and that was toward the voice. I gripped Katie's hand and she squeezed hard. Then I felt something. It felt like dry ice had just been stuffed in the hall making the air cold and thick. There was a tugging on the belt and then arms wrapped around my waist, dragging me away from my friends, my protection.

I screamed, and then felt something sharp jabbed into the side of my neck and then be ripped out; my vocal cords didn't work anymore. It then ran down my arm, splitting the skin, and then down my leg and into my sides several times. The person (I guessed it was a guy because of how his body was built; I could feel it when he dragged me away) let go of me and I dropped to the floor, bleeding heavily from my stab wounds. I heard him take something out and then a small click. Pain ran through my vanes as my hand flew up to my shoulder. He shot me several more times, in the legs and shoulders, saving the best for last. My friends had been calling my name for some time now and their cries got more frantic. I heard them approaching toward us, and I tried to scream to tell them to turn away and go to safety, but I still couldn't talk just gurgles came out. I heard the person growl and turn the gun away from me and in the direction of my friends.** No. **I thought. **You're not going to hurt my friends! **I bit my tongue and pushed past the pain as I shakily stud up through the tremors in my body that threatened to send me back to the blood-splattered floor. I could feel the pool of my own blood that I lay in as I steadied myself. Blood filled my mouth as I bit harder on my tongue from the pain, and nearly dropped to the ground. I heard him cock the gun back, and I could feel the tears run down my cheeks in pain and fear for my friends lives. I stumbled forward, knocking up against the person holding the gun toward my friends startling him to the floor with me. One of my hands felt the hot metal of the gun and I griped it with all of the life left in me, a sharp gasp escaped my wounded throat from the burn of the hot metal, while he tried to get it away from me. With his other hand he grabbed his knife, stabbing it through my throat. I chocked for a bit, reaching up and polling it out before throwing it down in the direction I had guessed he was in. Suddenly he stopped moving, and I felt his body go limp as a cold breath was expelled into the air and I tried my best to stand up. My bones felt like jell-o as large tremors rose from my feet to my stomach before they collapsed underneath me; sending me back into the pool of blood.

"Ashlynn!"Ray called and I raised a shaking hand up to knock on the wall; it just merely gave way under the tug of gravity and collided nosily agaisnt the sheet rock. Quickly they ran over to me, running faster when they saw how much blood I was covered in. Ray gingerly picked me up bridal style, more tears ran from my eyes in hot pain, and rushed toward the principals' office.

"Help, help, help!" Katie called, banging on the door. "Please open up, my friend is seriously hurt!" She continued to bang on the door until it suddenly opened and out rushed several staff members to help me.

"It's gunna be ok. It's gunna be ok." Ray kept whispering into my ear as I lay on the couch sobbing. I felt my eyes dilated and breathing slow down.

I smiled down at the people on the ground below me. They were so unknowing, and not wanting to know of everything that happened that day, over 6 months ago, but they didn't care, they just believed what was in the papers and went on with their normal lives. _'The Classroom Killer was killed one day while he was attacking another school. He was killed by 14 year old Ashlynn Bay after he had attacked her and then went after her friends. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had just sat there dieing while my friends died too. I guess I sort of just snapped, that's why I attacked him." She said in an exclusive interview. "I'm glad I did, I might have lost my voice but I didn't lose my life or my friends.' _That was what one magazine reported. Another had reported that I had been selected at random from a classroom to be torchered in the hall way and just snapped and accidentally killed him. There were tons of different reports, only a few of them got close to the actual incident.

"So it is with great honor that I award this citizens purple heart to Ashlynn Bay, for risking her life to not only save her friends but also to save Rio Rancho High School from the Classroom Killer." The head of the Rio Rancho police said into the microphone sat a top an old wooden podium, Katie joined me. He clapped after he had pinned a silver heart shaped pin onto my shirt with purple and silver ribbons coming off of the bottom of it. The officer moved off to the side where his seat was and I stepped up to the podium, facing toward my left I began making hand signs and mouthing the words as I went along. I had to try and talk along because when I had gripped the gun it had burned my skin so badly that it scared me and made it hard to move, it also forced me to learn to write with my right hand. Katie translated my unspoken words.

"I am extremely grateful for this award, I feel like I don't deserve it. I did only what my instincts told me to do. There have been many reports from newspapers and magazines about what happened that day. None of them are true. I was never in an interview with any reporter, and I never told anyone about what happened. I believe now that who I killed was not the Classroom Killer." The crowd gasped as did the commanding officer who put the metal on my shirt. Katie looked at me unsure but continued to translate. "I believe that this was a copycat killer. Though I do not fully believe in the news, I have heard that the Classroom Killer is a teenager who shoots his victims in the eyes and in the third eye; it was an old form of execution that was rarely used back in World War II. The shots through the eyes wouldn't kill them, so they broke the cerebral cortex in the back of the head to end their life. This person did not do so. Yes he destroyed his victims eyes one way or another, but he never shot them in the third eye. Instead he preferred to cut their limbs open with a knife and shoot them several time around the body before killing them." There were whispers around the stands.

"If what you're saying is true," One of the administrators questioned, standing up. "Then where do you think the Classroom Killer is now?" I stared long and hard at him, choosing my words carefully as Katie wanted to shrink away behind me.

"I don't know, but I do know that he is going to attack a high school somewhere in Albuquerque or Rio Rancho, in three days at 1 PM." There was another gasp from the crowed, and the commanding officer approached me.

"How do you know this?" Katie was starting to look uneasy, and Ray, Charlie, and JC walked up behind me, up from their chairs in the back of the stage.

"Because we did some digging around in the open police files and looked around on the internet and in old newspapers." JC said.

"We found out that the Classroom Killer is actually the grandson of a Nazi general who served directly under Hitler. His father died while he was young and his grandfather raised him, passing on his strong believes about Jewish people." Charlie continued.

"He hacked into his next targeted schools' archives and looked up who was Jewish, killing only them. That's also how we knew that this guy wasn't the Classroom Killer because he killed at random." Ray said, and I continued on, Katie still translating.

"The Classroom Killer also moves in a pattern. It's hard to notice, but it is there. He finds out the schools' schedule and attacks an hour and a half before school lets out on the ninety-ith day in that schools' year not including holidays or weekends. Also he only attacks schools that are exactly 794 miles from his last targeted school, never attacking the same school twice." Katie picked up from there.

"If there were several schools 794 miles from his last target then he moves by twos. Hits one, skips one, hits one, skips one. Until all of the schools 794 miles from the original target have been hit." The officer stared down hard at us.

You're kidding me. I wrote sloppy on a peace of paper, holding it up to the cop who was pacing the interrogation room I was in.

"Nope," He said with a shake of his bald head. "We want you to help us catch this guy. You know all about him, better then any of our investigators do." I shook my head. No way, no how. Just let me and my friends go. We've been through enough trouble these last four months. The officer was not amused, and put his hands down roughly onto the table I was sitting at. "I don't care how long you've been been in the hospital or how long you've been looking up this guy, you're helping us catch him." I shook my head vigorously, underlining and circling 'No way, no how' on my paper. I knew why he was being so mean, I've been around cops my entire life. He was mad because he had dozens of people looking for anything on this killer for months - years probably, and then suddenly a bunch of kids show up calming they know everything about him; and to make it worse it turned out that they were actually right (we had been introduced to one of the investigators and had to give an explanation everything on him, and how we came about that information). You're not going to trick me officer, sorry but I'm not as gullible as the criminals that you have to interrogate. Besides, how could a bunch of teenagers help adults? You guys know everything, remember? He narrowed his eyes at me, grabbing my paper away from me. I tried to snatch it back, but he held it out of my reach. "Help us." I narrowed my eyes even more dangerously the him, and stepped back a few paces. **Don't do it girl, you do that and you could go to jail for the rest of your life if you hurt him, and the real Classroom Killer could get away to kill more innocent kids! **I balled my fists up and made it look like I was going to make a run for it. The cop smirked cockily and stood up straight. "What are you gunna do girly? Breath me to death?" I smirked. **Not the best thing to tell some one who you know is willing to kill. **I also stood up strait and calmly walked up to the officer who was still smirking. I lightly traced the air right before his arm that was holding my paper. He looked at me skeptically, his eyes locked on my emotionless face. A split second later I snatched my paper back from him and dashed around the other side of the table. The cop looked confused. I smirked and wrote down a few things, show them to the cop. I'm not going to breath you to death but I would be careful if I were you, You need my help, if you keep insulting me like this then I'll just walk away. He scowled and crossed his arms and I wrote something else down. I want my lawyer.

I sighed, not a sound coming out. JC, Ray, Charlie, Katie and I were sitting in the local congress building. Who knows why we're here? Not me. I don't even think my friends knew. JC passed me back the note we had been writing to each other. dude, this is stupid. Katie said at the start of the note. I ! this is why I hate the cops! Ray said back. *roll eyes* of corse you hate the cops Ray, you can never keep out of trouble! Charlie had handed JC the note when he was through. youre one to talk charlie. I laughed silently at them. Leave him alone guys! We're all trouble makers here..... Well, except for Katie, she only gets in trouble with other kids.

shut up! im just not as good as you guys with that kind of thing!

Thank you ash! I knew that there was at least 1 sensable person in this group

youre only sticking up for Ray because he's your bf. if you guys wernt dateing then you would be joking around with us too Ash!

yeah right charlie. Ash just isn't that kind of person to make fun of some one like that

This is sad, you people are fighting over what I'm actually like if I wasn't dateing Ray. I've always liked Ray so I don't think 

that I would act any diffrently.

awww! thats so sweet! you 2 are so cute together

*blush* Thanks ash

dude! did you even knew that Ash was hitting on you like a month before you 2 started going out?

leave them alone guys, you hate it when we make fun of you and your girlfriend

I wasn't hitting on Ray before we started going out, we where both flirting with each other, it was metual, and thank you JC, I think.

hey! ok, first of all I wasn't making fun of them, i was stating the truth, and second of all I'M STRAIGHT!!! I don't like girls like that, and seeing hot guys with their shirts off totaly turns me on.

That turns you on? Wow, unfortinitly it takes a little bit more to turn ash on

haha! sucks for you! so,what dose turn you on, ash?

hot guys with their shirts off truns you on hua? then when we went swiming you must have been going nuts!

What do you mean it takes a little bit more to turn me on?! You've turned me on lots of times, you just didn't know it. and I'm not telling you Charlie. If you want to know then ask Ray.

I passed them the note and they kept passing it to the next person, their eyes filled with disbelief.

"Well?" JC asked, looking at Ray. He kind of looked at the ground and twiddled his thumbs. Charlie leaned in closer, motioning him to go on.

"Well, if you-" He was cut off by a man in a business suit walking up to us, Ray almost looked almost revealed.

He nodded to each of us, before talking.

"I am Alex Marro, and I am the head of the Governmental Apprehension Institute, or GAI (pronounced as GAY) for short." We looked at each other, trying so hard not to laugh, and then back up at him with a curious look in our tear filled eyes. I had flipped our note over and quickly wrote something on it, my handwriting wobbly from holding in the laughter, showing it. Why are you here? We only know about the Classroom Killer. smiled and shifted his weight. "I'm here because you know everything there is to know about a huge mass murderer. Since you have agreed to help the police in catching him, you have to get special permission from the state to partake in apprehending him." All of our shoulders sunk. We could just tell that this was going to be oddles-of-noodles of fun. "Follow me, please." We stood up and followed him into what looked like a giant conference room. It had a large oval like table in the center with many chairs on each side and a large whiteboard set in between two large windows at the far end of the room. A few other people in business suits were placed randomly in the chairs. "Gentlemen, these are the kids who wish to help out the police in catching the Classroom Killer." He leaned down and whispered into my ear, "You can go up to the board and write on it for your answers and questions." I smiled and skipped up to the board, immediately grabbing a purple marker and started doodling on the clean board. I felt some of the men look at me funny, but I didn't care. My friends took the seats closest to me. Why do we have to get special permission to help the police? I wrote on the board, and an older man with a gray beard and big eyebrows answered me.

"You have to have special permission because you are assisting in the capture of an extremely dangerous fugitive. If you didn't have permission to help then you could either be put away for a while until it all was over, or you could be placed in a juvenile center for protection."

"How could you be protected if you're being sent to a facility filled with bad kids?" No one really had an answer for that, so we just let it drop.

Hours had passed and we were having a hard time convincing the administration (as we called them) to let us catch this modern-day Nazi. They just didn't get the fact that we know exactly how Nazi (that was our new nickname for the Classroom Killer) works, how he kills and everything, down to what he likes to eat once he reaches his targeted school. Also the question as the why we had to help the police when they could do it all on their own. In our investigation we found out that he only killed people his age, never any adults. We had guessed that was because he wanted to grow up in a Jewish free generation. Though I must admit they poised a formidable argument: 'What if you're wrong?' or 'What if one of you gets hurt?'. The list went on. The plan was to hack into the schools archives, and say that Katie, Ray and I were all Jewish so that he would come after us; JC would be with the police in the staff lounge in case anything went wrong. We would make friends with him, and then once we got him to admit to a few things then we would slap on the cuffs and hall him away to jail where he would rot for the rest of his damned life. The administration also poised another question to that, one that we really hadn't thought about: 'What if there is more then one killer, and you just thought that it was one person?' I pondered that question for a bit before carefully writing down my answer: That is a good question, we kind of talked about that when we were first researching the Classroom Killer. Thought we never really got to see if it was even relatively true because we can't get into the past targeted schools enrollment records. If there was more then 1 kid enrolled at most 2 months before the killings happened, then we could cross reference it with several other past targeted school and we could tell you if there was more then 1 evolved in the killings. That seamed to satisfy them.

It took four more hours to finally convince the administration to let us help in catching Nazi,but we manged to do it. They also granted us access to any file or record on the face of the earth with the police or in the schools system, or where ever we might need the clearance for. hailed a cab for us, and gave us several briefcases worth of information directly from the US government that related to this case. My friends chatted on the way to my house, and when we arrived we quickly filled our parents in on what was going on. Once I had finished telling my dad what was going on, he had tears of joy in his eyes.

"My little girl is growing up to be just like her daddy!" He said, wrapping me up in a great big hug. I hugged him back, laughing in my head. My dad was a former CIA agent, and currently worked as a SWAT team trainer for the Rio Rancho police. He was actually the first person we went to once we had gotten all of the information, but he said that he had no significant proof and couldn't take it to his captain. We camped out in my room with junk food and soda; basically so we would be hyped up on sugar for the night and carefully read through each and every one of the files on Nazi and his victims and basically every report ever filed on him, or about him. A lot of it was just supposed sightings of him murdering several kids, not much concrete information on him. I sighed through my nose and fell onto my back to the floor. Katie followed me, laying her head on my stomach.

"Dude, dose this stuff ever end?" I shook my head and she seamed to feel it because she sighed harder.

"Hey,check this out." JC said, and we all huddled around him; my chin rested on his shoulder. "It's a report from one of the victims' father. It says that he met the boy one time, was a real flake,and real quiet to. He stayed the night one time, said the cat turned up dead the next day; stabbed once in each eye and once in his third eye." My eyes widened.

"What year was that filed?" Ray asked, his body pressed up against mine as he leaned in closer. JC flipped a few pages and skimmed over it.

"2000." Katie did some quick math. "Well now we know that he started killing Jewish families' pets at at least the age of seven." I nodded, then went over to the computer and stated hacking into schools' archives with the code gave us. I snapped my fingers to get my friends attention, and motioned them to come over to the screen and read this file. It was a file from an elementary school in Organ. It was a long list of referrals to a Brierh Toten for killing animals that came onto the schools property. "He stabbed birds in the eyes with a pencil and then in then right in between their eyes." Katie read aloud, eyes widening. I polled up WordPad and typed: The list goes on for what he kills, but it's all in the same manor: Stabed once in each eye then in the third eye. Now we have an exact age, when he started killing things, and what he looks like - kind of. "How do we know what he looks like?" I polled the schools file back up and scrolled down a bit to a school picture of him in the third grade. He was your typical image of a German person. Blond hair, blue eyes and a slightly fair completion. He looked liked a good little boy, rosy cheeks and everything; but we knew the darker side to were tapes of the councilor talking to him, but he acted like he didn't know what was going on. We managed to trace him as he moved from school to school, and watched the records of him talking to the councilor. He was a very good lair, I must admit because he almost had me convinced that he had done absolutely nothing wrong. Some how he manged to wiggle his way out of expulsion, or even referrals, and after the seventh grade we lost track of him.

"Do you think that he only went to the school long enough to kill all of the Jewish kids and then leave before he could get convicted?" Charlie suggested and I shrugged and polled up WordPad again. That's most likely what happened. We checked the enrollment records of each school that had Brierh in it and found nothing else out of the ordinary. Lets see if I can get anything on his grandfather that might help us. I wrote and pulled up google, quickly typing in his last name. There were a lot of German sites, and one for (it said I was spelling it wrong), but a few pages later I found something that looked good. It was a site on World War II generals. It listed everything one would ever want to know about every general for both sides. Scanning through the page I saw some numbers that looked familiar. "General Toten, personally, was responsible for killing 794 Jewish people, with executions in his camp happening every one and a half hours only on the weekdays, and never on holidays. He also favored an odd form of execution nick named 'Third Eye', because the prisoner was shot in each eye and then between the eyes in a spot called 'the third eye'. The reason they had to do that was because..." It read, and my friends sighed.

"Well," Charlie said, sitting down on a near by chair. "Now we know where he got his numbers from, but that doesn't really help us."

"Not necessarily." Ray said, pacing the length of the room. "Now that we know where his pattern comes from, we also know his motivation to keep killing Jewish people. Guessing, I would say that his grandfather was very harsh with him when he was growing up, and never accepted his work for good because it 'wasn't enough'. So, because every child wants to please their parents - or the people who raised them - he is going to keep killing until he has reached 794 deaths, or more." He took in a deep breath of air; when Ray got to thinking he talked really quickly so he wouldn't lose his thoughts. His theory made seance, and made some of us even more edgy, knowing that he was extremely motivated to kill.

We spent the next two days continuing to research him, learning of his entire life and everything that he had ever done. On the third day we returned to school, on edge and armed with a few hidden weapons that the government had given us permission to have in school to protect ourselves or someone else. Katie, Ray, and I were supposedly new Jewish students, we were completely alone, knew no one in the school, was completely new to the state; we knew that he couldn't resist it. I played the shy and new girl in my first block, and in my second block I was approached by a handsome blond haired blue eyed boy in punk like clothing. That seamed about right, except for the fact that his face structure was completely different from the Brierh Toten that we saw in the picture. He smiled at me with perfect teeth and looked me up and down, sizing me up in a way.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked and I shook my head, my now copper colored hair waving around my head; it had been parted to the side so it covered my right eye. If I was going 'undercover' as a new student, then I at least had to look different. So I dressed up in a white shirt with black and neon colored broken hearts all over it, and dark strait-legs. I smiled back at him, my naturally neon green eyes shining up at him. "Wow," He said, sitting down. "Those are some amazing eyes you have." I grinned back at him, blushing slightly, and flipping to a clean page in my notebook. Thanks. He chuckled but looked at me confused. "What? I'm not privileged enough to hear your voice? Fine I see how it is." He crossed his arms and looked away. I shook my head vigorously, writing quickly on my paper. I'm sorry, but I can't talk. I was in an accident a few years ago. My ex-boyfriend got mad a me and stabbed me 2 times in the throat, destroying my voice box. His eyes grew sad. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm Brandon, by the way." He looked off to the side and then back up into my eyes. "So, have you had a relationship since then?" I looked him in a flirtatious manor. Kit. Are you hitting on me? He grinned and wrote back. perhaps........can i take you out tonight, meet you at the movie theater in the mall at 7? I grinned back, nodding, and kissing him on the cheek. He grinned, and kept his face close to mine while he talked. "So, how new are you? I haven't seen you around." I moved here yesterday, but today is my first day in school. "Really? That's cool. I moved here a few weeks ago." My eyes gleamed as I looked up at him. Sweet, maybe after the movie you can give a tour of the town. I looked at him mischievously after I finished writing the next part. We could paint it red on our way. He cocked a pierced brow at me, but had a lustful look in his eyes. It made me shiver on the inside. **Ok, now he absolutely deserves to die. **I thought distastefully as I kissed him on the cheek again just before class started.

He had my third block, lunch and forth block. During lunch I saw a brown eyed Ray talking with another blond-haired blue-eyed boy in the same military uniform as Ray. He didn't look like Brier but he looked like Brandon. I also noticed a now blond haired Katie was sitting with another blond-haired blue-eyed boy in Holester prep clothes. The three looked like brothers, and I figured that they were all working with Brierh. I snuck away from Brandon, signaling for Ray and Katie to follow me so we could talk. We met in one of the teachers lounges that they closed off strictly for us. What do you have? I asked, showing them the note-pad-note.

"Iesayah moved here a few months ago, asked me out on a date." Katie said, flashing us his number scribbled onto a peace of paper.

"Rhan has lived here his whole life, wants to go into the US navy once he graduates from high school." Brandon moved here a few weeks ago, also asked me out on a date. I showed them the note I wrote to him at the beginning of second block. Ray knew that what I said in the note was just a rouse, so he didn't get to steamed about it. "'Paint the town red'? That's such an old fashen saying!" Katie said laughing. Yeah, well I'm an old fashen girl. I retorted back at her before getting back on subject. Have you guys seen anything funny or any more German guys talking to other new kids specifically? They shook their head and I was at a loss. Brierh had never showed up. **Wait a sec. **How do you spell Izaya's and Rayn's names? They quickly wrote down their names, and I vigorously started writing on another note pad, shoving it into their hands. Brierh is here! He never existed in the first place, he is all three of these German guys! They made up his name using the first two letters of each of their name, they also probably hacked into the school's computer system so they could make it seam like Brierh actually did exist and get the cops off their tails while they were chasing after an imaginary person! Their eyes widened and quickly looked at the clock. We had exactly ten minuets before they would start killing people. I grabbed their arms and ran back to where we left them, acting casual once we got within ear shot. Brandon smiled at me when I came up behind him, hugging him.

"Hey!" He said, hugging me back, kissing me on the lips. I tried not to throw up. "I was wondering where you ran off to." I grinned at him, and gently polled him inside when the bell for forth block rang. Six minuets left. He sat beside me, rubbing my upper leg. I felt revolted. Class started and I went on like nothing was wrong, my left hand resting casually on the hilt of the knife I had hidden in the waist of my pants. "Meet me outside." Brandon suddenly whispered to me, sneaking out of class and into the hallway. I gulped. Two minuets. I raised my hand and excused myself, looking down the hall for any sign on Brandon. "Glad you could make it, Kit." He whispered venomously into my ear from behind me. He had wrapped and around around my shoulders and I felt the barrel of a gun with a silencer on the end of it being pushed into the side of my skull. He shoved me roughly up against the lockers, his hand pinning me there by my neck, and his gun was pointed directly at my right eye. "With your blood on my hands, I'll stain the earth with red until there are no more of you Jews. You shall help me create a second Holocaust." I was terrified, but when he cocked the gun back and was ready to shoot, to quickly grabbed my knife from my belt and stabbed him right between the eyes. Blood trickled from his mouth, and stained his shirt caller. His body gave a lurch and dropped to the ground unmoving. He wasn't dead, I knew it; the blade wasn't long enough to break his cortex, but the blade did give him trauma and if that didn't eventually kill him then it would send him into a coma. I looked at the time. One o'clock on the dot. Frantically I raced through the halls, looking for my other friends or anyone else in trouble. Not a soul was out. I sprinted outside, bursting through the door and around the entire building. Nothing. I ran back inside and into the police's office, staring at all of the monitors. Images of empty halls made my heart fell destroyed. **No, they have to be here, all of the killings were always on campus! **I thought, running through the school one more time. I turned the corner and my nose hit something incredibly hard, making me fall back. I shook my head and looked up.

"Ash!" Ray said embracing me like he hadn't seen me in a hundred years. "Come on, we gotta fine Katie. I already took care of Rhan." I noted that his left hand hand a little bit of blood on it. There were some noises coming from the senior hallway and we quickly headed toward it. There we saw Katie struggling with Iesayah for control over the gun. They didn't see us and the gun accidentally went off as Ray and I approached them to help Katie. Ray fell to the floor beside me, shot through the heart. They stopped struggling and stared at the sudden appearance of a body. My knees grew weak but I felt rage powering them up as I ran toward the German boy with a balled up fist. I hit him hard in the jaw, making him stumble back into the lockers, the gun dropped from his hand and when it hit the floor it discharged again, hitting me in the leg. I ignored the pain as I continued to throw punch after punch and kick after kick. Then he lay there on the floor, barely breathing and twitching. I felt a liquid splash up against my neck and arm and looked over just in time to see Katie fall to the floor with a bullet hole in the side of her neck. My eyes widened and I looked down the hall to see a maniacal grin spread across fair cheeks underneath blue eyes and blond hair.

"Brierh." Iesayah breathed and I started backing away as he turned the gun on me. I turned my back on him and tried my best to run, almost dragging my bleeding leg behind me, down the hall toward our safety net: the staff lounge where all of the SWAT team was. I heard something click far off in the distance, and then just darkness.


End file.
